the things we inherit
by emerald days
Summary: Severus Snape has just got a letter from his mother's side of the family, the Princes. What could they possibly want?
1. Chapter 1

**The things we inherit**

An owl flew in through the great hall windows. It flew toward the head table and dropped a letter on Professor Snape's lap before flying out again.

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Potions Professor looked curiously at the letter before opening it. The first piece of parchment bore only a few words.

"House of Prince"

Sensing something suspicious he got up and exited though the side door making his way to the dungeons. He was curious what the letter held for him but waited till he got to his quarters before he read it. His history with his mother's side of family wasn't at all pleasant. Not that he got along with his father's family. Both of his parents had died before he was 20, his mother at 16 and his father at 19. It was interesting he thought that the Prince family had wanted to send him a letter after treating him like a burden during his childhood.

He finally reached his quarters, tapping his wand on a particular stone and muttered the password.

"Hermione?" he called.

"In the bedroom" A voice answered.

He walked over to their bedroom, the letter still grasped in his hand. He could hear her talking.

"Yes you're a good boy. Are you full?"

He pushed open the door to find his wife breastfeeding their little son. He still had his little red mouth over her nipple and was looking at her intently with eyes as black as his own.

"My, you're greedy." She laughed that tinkling laugh Severus loved so much.

She broke eye contact with her son and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Love? I didn't expect you to be back this early"

Ever since their son was born Severus would have breakfast with his family before heading to the great hall where the rest of the students and staff were having breakfast. I was strange routine but he didn't want to miss out on eating breakfast with his family but as the Head of Slytherin he needed to watch over his students.

Severus got on the bed next to his wife kissed her cheek softly and ruffled his son's soft hair.

"I got a letter from the Prince Family this morning."

"And what did it say?"

"I haven't opened it… They never wanted anything to do with me before." He said tentatively.

"Well why don't we open it before getting all worried about it?" She said while detaching her son from her breast.

Severus reached out for the baby and placing him on his right shoulder, gently patted him until he burped. Hermione watched them lovingly as she adjusted her robes. Their son Caleb was almost 4 months old. He was the little baby of Hogwarts and was adored by everyone, especially the staff, but his father most of all. Severus would hold him all night when he was cranky and speak to him in his soft silky voice. Once Hermione had stayed up to listen just what her husband was talking about. It had started out with a 'don't cry, it's okay.' And when he had calmed down he started telling him about how he had felt when Caleb was born and how lucky he was to have a family.

'I never thought I'd have a family. I always thought I'd die alone. But now I can't imagine my life without you or Hermione.' He whispered. 'You know the day you were born was the most frightening day of my life. I was so scared that you nor Hermione would make it. It felt like years while she was in labor. I sat there not knowing what to do. All I could do was just hold her hand or rub her back. I've never felt more helpless in my life.' Hermione smiled at the memory. Her husband had been so nervous. It wasn't a difficult birth but she had had a long labor. 'And when you were first handed over to me you were so small I was afraid I might drop you or crush you. That day your mother never looked more beautiful. She was sweaty and looked exausted but she was glowing brighter than the sun. I still can't believe she gave me a son, my son. When you opened your eyes I knew they were going to be black like mine. I never liked my features, they reminded me too much of my own father but seeing them on you made me feel much better. My father wasn't a great person he would beat me and my mother because we could do magic. I don't want to turn out to be my father. I told Hermione I won't make a good father but she had faith in me. She's a very trusting person, son. And I wish someday you will find someone like her to walk your life with. I wish you are as lucky as I am to find such a wonderful person." Hermione had tears in her eyes when he said that. 'I promise you Caleb, I won't ever raise my hand to you and I will always be there in some way when you need me. I've made my mistakes and you will too. But you will always be welcomed home, my son.'

Severus never sung lulabies, he always spoke to his son. But Hermione always thought it was more beautiful and comforting than any song in the world. She would sometimes join them.

'So the day I met your mother again was 4 years after she graduated. She had become a healer and worked at St. Mungo's. Around that time a rare kind of flu was going around Hogwarts and most of the students caught it and the staff. I had luckily caught it before so I was immune to it but we needed more help to tend the people. Madam Pomphrey couldn't treat that many, so your mother was one of the healers that came to Hogwarts. She helped me brew the potion that was required to tend the flu and we would stay up until very late. She's very intelligent your mother. We became friends and soon after that I summoned up my courage to ask her out for dinner. About a year later we got married. Her friends were against it but she never left my side and she stood up for me. Neither of us wanted a big ceremony so we went to South France and got married, just us. She was so beautiful that day, the loveliest bride in the world. Soon we found out she was pregnant with you. I'll never forget the day she told me. It was after the end of year ball. She took me out to the gardens and under the moon light she told me I was going to be a father. It all felt like a dream. She said she would quit her job at St. Mungo's for a while and work under Madam Pomfrey. I told her she didn't have to quit but she said she wanted time for her baby and to raise you herself. I didn't want to force her into anything but I'm very happy we get to stay together.

Caleb would always look at his father intently when he told these stories. Of course sometimes he would drift asleep but Severus seemed to enjoy holding him. His stories varied from the most interesting places he'd been to latest potion discovery.

Hermione smiled at her son and husband before saying,

"Why don't we put Caleb in the nursery before opening the letter, who knows what it might do."

Severus carried Caleb to the nursery and put him in the crib. He was already drifting off to sleep. He came back to the bed where his wife was sitting holding the letter.

"What do you think they want?" she asked.

"I don't know. The last time I heard from them was after my mother died." He said.

"You never speak about your family much."

"There's not much to tell. My mother fell in love with a muggle and got married. My grandfather disowned her but she took me to see them a couple of times."

"Well why don't we just open the letter and see what they want."

Severus took the letter and opened it. He quickly read it and turned to his wife.

"Grandfather passed away and I am to inherit the title and along with their heirlooms." He said quietly.

"What?" she spluttered. " I thought he disowned your mother."

"He did but I guess I'm the only remaining male heir left."

When his wife still looked confused he continued.

"Usually pureblood families have a head of the family. Like Lucius is head of the Malfoy family. Unlike some families like the Blacks however, the head of the Prince family can only be male and of blood. My mother had a brother but he died a couple of years ago and all his children where girls who are all already married. So technically speaking they do not belong in the family anymore."

"But wait a minute doesn't your uncle's daughters have any sons?"

"No, I'm the only male with the Prince blood running through their veins."

After a pause while she seemed to be understanding this she said.

"Not the only one Severus. Caleb, too." She smiled.

"Of course Caleb will be Lord Prince after me."

"Lord Prince?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Yes, Prince is a very old name. We have a manor and own a fair bit of land. I never thought I would one day become Head of the Prince Family. There is going to be a ceremony, according to this letter, where we will be dubbed Lord and Lady Prince."

"Me, Lady Prince?" Hermione spluttered. "I don't think I'm qualified for that.''

"You are Love, in every single way. And if I am to be Lord Prince I'd only want you as Lady Prince." Severus said with a slight smirk.

"But I'm muggleborn…"

"Sweetheart I am half-blood." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think it really matters anyway. I know the Prince family is charmed only to have male heads, more like a curse shall I say. But I don't think it's cursed only to allow pure-bloods. The fact that I got this letter proves that."

"I don't know….. I don't want Caleb to grow up like Draco Malfoy…" Hermione said quietly.

Severus laughed.

"Hermione he's your son do you really think you're going to allow him to become a pampered brat?"

Hermione smiled slightly.

"I suppose your right. You're really going to do this?" She still seemed uncertain.

"Hermione, sweetheart, we don't have to change a thing, well our names would be Prince but we can keep it secret. We don't have to live like the Malfoys do. I think they gave you the wrong impressions of old pure-blood families. Look at Crouch they were an old pure-blood family but senior was a workaholic."

"His son was a deatheater though." Hermione pointed out.

Severus sighed.

"Hermione I know your feelings toward old pure-blood families aren't pleasant."

She blushed at this. He continued.

"But before you hold prejudice against anything please hear me out. Giving out donations isn't only thing those families are doing. Everything isn't about their status in the wizarding community. They have a long history, some of which can be traced to the founders of Hogwarts, maybe even more. They are proud to be part of it…"

"I just can't see why you would want to though. You always seemed content the way we are." His wife said.

"I am. Don't let yourself think otherwise." He said somewhat fiercely. His wife seemed to relax at that.

"Do you know what happens to the heirlooms of families that have no one to take over?"

" No, what?"

"The ministry gets hold of all the money so who knows how they use it. Some of the precious heirlooms are sent to museums and the rest is history. I just don't want the ministry get hold of the Prince's yet." Severus said. Hermione seemed to consider this for a moment before saying,

"Alright but promise me you won't change into Lucius Malfoy and become all snobby, or get caught up in your wealth."

Severus laughed

"I promise. We can still live at Hogwarts like nothing happened. Besides you and Caleb are the most valuable things in my life. No amount of money will ever make me forget that and it's the Prince Library that I'm after, they have some of the rarest and most precious books in there."

Hermione who had been blushing looked up at the mention of rare books. Severus laughed.

"I'll show you soon enough but now I need to get to class."

He kissed her deeply this time showing her just how important she is. She blushes prettily again and puts her hands on his chest. He pulls back softly and she sighs.

"I'll see you at lunch then." Said Hermione.

Taking Caleb out to lunch had become a sort of routine. Hermione would feed Caleb in the hospital wing where Hermione worked then sit on his father's lap comfortably while his parents had their lunch. He refused to be held by anyone other than his parents but was slowly getting used to Poppy and didn't cry so much at the sight of Albus. Girls would often come to the hospital wing to see the baby. As long as he was held by his mother he didn't seem to mind but he would cry when one of them tried to hold him. Hermione found this very funny because he was a quiet baby and would stay quietly in his crib at home as long as his mother or father was in the room, but when there were strangers he needed to be held. Severus was secretly very happy because no child in his memory favored him over the likes of Albus or Poppy. But Caleb seemed to be terrified of the long white beard.

He nodded kissed the top of her head and went to the nursery, checked that Caleb was still asleep touched his soft cheek and left for his first class.

It was the same as usual, the nervous atmosphere that filled his classroom had never changed. The 2nd year Slytherins and Ravenclaws were quiet during their double period. Severus had been offered the Defence position but chose to stay as the potions master. He was starting to get fond of the position. He was still the strictest most demanding professor but he no longer had to sneer or be cruel.

Soon the lesson was over and he made his way toward the Great Hall. Hermione and Caleb were not there yet so he took his usual seat. He used to sit at the end of the table but Dumbledore made him sit nearer to his chair so he could see the baby.

"Severus my boy, what was your rush at breakfast?" Dumbledore asked.

"My grandfather's demise."

"Ah, so you'll be the next Lord Prince." His eyes twinkled. "So nice to see such an interesting family not taken over by the ministry."

"Yes, my grandfather must have been thinking the along the same lines." Severus replied.

"Well you need not worry, seeing as you have Caleb, the Princes are in good hands."

Severus smirked at this.

"Sorry we're late." Hermione's voice, always like an angel's could be heard from overhead. "He was a little fussy today."

She was holding Caleb who was now wide awake. She passed him to his father who placed him on his lap. Caleb happily sucked his hand and with the other tried to pull off one of Severus's buttons.

"Hermione so glad you could make it." Dumbledore said and offered her the empty seat between himself and Severus. "So I heard you will be the next Lady Prince." He said smiling.

"It's still hard to take in." Hermione said.

"You'll be fine, my dear girl. The Princes are very lucky indeed to have someone like you."

Hermione smiled.

"You'll be fascinated by the things locked up in that manor. It's like everything Professor Binns taught you coming back to life." Dumbledore said chuckling.

"Severus told me about their library." Hermione said helping herself to salad.

"Ah yes, rather larger that the Hogwarts library, if memory serves correctly." Dumbledore said. "The things that go down hand to hand, father to son, mother to daughter, through time and space, it really is miraculous." Dumbledore looked dreamily around and said, "the thing we inherit my children, not just souvenirs of the past, but our personalities, our looks, every one of them is a treasure beyond riches and fame, they are what make us today. Oh, the thing we inherit."

The end


	2. AN

_Thank you for reading my story "The things we inherit". I hope you liked it._

_For people who have read Worrywart's "A chat with Simon", I would like to say that it has nothing to do with her story. It has a few similarities but neither of us copied the other or intend to sue the other for it. For people who have not read "A chat with Simon" I recommend it and all the Simon stories. They're all very touching. _

_Thanks again! _


End file.
